


Written in the Stars

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: 10k makes up memories in an AU without zombies





	Written in the Stars

We never had those moments, but I imagined them. Our breath between us during a cold night, looking up at the stars poured out in deep blue skies. I think of light eyes glancing over, just to see if they catch mine. I feel the warmth of your body inches away, a hand laying over my own. A breeze swaying tree limbs, and I hear your voice. 

You know nothing about constellations, but you make your own stories and I’m so swept up in the sound that I don’t notice when you move a little closer. Lips trace my skin, down my neck, and I turn to face you, forgetting to breathe. Our lips meet and move as one. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in that moment. That night that never happened.


End file.
